Friends Forever
by Calling Wave
Summary: It's begin a year since Yugi said goodbye to Atem,but on the day that they first met, when yugi completed the puzzle, what's going to happen this time.
1. Chapter 1

My first story enjoy!

Friends Forever

(Yugi's POV)

Chapter 1: What's going on?

It has been a year, since I said good-bye to the pharaoh, but I'm stronger now, I'm not sad or scared anymore, because of him. Just because he's not here with me, doesn't mean he's not with me, after all we're one and the same, but just once I want to see you again, I thought strong at the picture in my hand.

"Yugi," my Grandpa called "your friends are here to see you"

"Coming" I shouted, putting the photo away in my drawer. I ran down the stairs and ran out the door. As I ran out, I saw a familiar person standing by the bus stop, he wore the same uniform we had and he also had the same hair, I stopped running and stared and the person who was standing there. "Atem!" I shouted, I wanted to run to him, but Jonouchi stopped me,

"What are you doing Yugi, don't you want to go to the new restaurant down the street?" he said

"Yes, but I just saw…" I said, but when looked again, he wasn't there anymore.

"You saw who?" Honda asked, walking towards us.

"Never mind, I guess I was just seeing things." I said, fake laughing.

" Whatever, let's go I'm starving." Jonouchi said, marching off.

"That guy won't think of anything besides food" Anzu said, with her hands on her waist.

We continued walking to the restaurant afterwards, but the person I saw still bothered me. Anzu placed her shoulder on my hand, and asked "Is everything ok Yugi?"

" I'm fine, don't worry, but…"I said

"But, what" Jonouchi asked,

"Have anyone of you noticed Atem, by any chance?" I asked, all of them looked shocked,

"You too!" Honda shouted,

" What do you mean by you too?" I asked,

"All of us have noticed him or saw him, but only for a few seconds." All three of them shouted,

"What!" I shouted, what's going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sudden Meeting

(Yugi POV)

"Did you guy's see him too?" I asked,

"Yeah, I saw him as I was walking downtown last night" Jonouchi said "I was walking home, when I noticed someone run past me, when I realized it was Atem, I chased after him, but then I lost him."

"Same thing with me!" Anzu shouted "I was on my way home from dance class, when I saw someone standing at the game shop window with the same hair as Yugi, I knew right away it had to be Atem, but when I got in the game shop, he wasn't there anymore." She said sadly.

"Almost the same thing with me." Honda said "I was riding my motorcycle, when I noticed Atem walking down the road, I parked to take a closer look but he was gone already."

" So all of you noticed him, in the past few days." I said, but why did I see him today ,I thought.

"Anyway, let's not think about this right now, let's go to that new restaurant, come on." Honda said, walking away. We followed after him.

We walked and walked and finally got there, we settled down and ate our lunch, my friends seem to have forgotten about seeing Atem, but I haven't forgotten about it. I wonder if it really was him, I thought.

After our meal, we all went home, when I reached my home, I laid down on my bed and thought about what had happened today. I thought if it really was Atem or if I was just seeing things. I sat up and looked out the window, suddenly I saw someone standing under a tree near our shop. I ran outside to see who it was but when I got there the person was already gone. I sighed thinking maybe I was just seeing things again, I began to head back to my house, but suddenly it started to rain.

Things couldn't get worse, I thought. I walked back to house, but I saw somebody standing by the shop door. I couldn't believe it, I stepped backward and covered my mouth. The person stepped away from the door and out in the rain, he turned to me,

"Hey long time no see, partner." He said with a waving hand.

Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation, the internet there wasn't good, so I couldn't update it, well here's chapter 2. Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello then Goodbye

(Yugi's P.O.V)

'I couldn't believe my eyes, he was back, but why.' I thought, I ran towards him and threw my vest over his head. He just looked at me and said, "You'll need this, I don't."

"But, you've been standing out here longer than I have, you'll need it." I replied, and dragged him in the house.

(After he helped Atem settle in)

We both sat in my room, quiet, until I asked "So why are you here?"

"Because tomorrow was the day we met, I was allowed to visit this one time." He said "Plus our remaining time together, was that long, we dueled each other right away without anytime to hang out a little longer, so this is like a gift from the Gods, for helping us."

"Oh! That's great, let's do everything we used to together and not even think about dueling today." I shouted joyfully, "Let's go get Anzu and them too."

"Sure!" he said standing up.

We visited their houses, they were all surprise to him and happy at the same time, Anzu did nothing but spring her arms around him and Jonouchi did the same, and Honda joined in the hug.

"So, you decided to pay a visit." Jonouchi said

"You could have told us." Honda said

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, you know I'm full of surprises." Atem laughed.

"Well, let's go around the city and have the time of our lives!" Anzu said

"Ok!" we all said.

We visited games shops, went down to the café, and then we reached a small pier, we all stood there watching the sun set and smiling at one another. We started to go back and passed a park, then it began to snow. We couldn't resist, we started having a snowball fight, later said good bye and went home.

Atem and I sat in my room talking and playing games.

"I win!" I shouted

"You have definitely gotten better." Atem said

"Really?" I said rubbing my head.

"Yep, I used to beat you at this game all the time." Atem teased

"Do you have to remind me of that!" I shouted, but then burst into laughter and he did too, but the he stopped and looked down.

I stopped too and asked what's the matter, but all he did was stand up and walk to the window and look outside.

"Yugi, I can't stay here forever." he said. "I came here today for a right farewell because tomorrow was the first day we met, but at 12 o clock midnight I have to go."

"I know." Yugi said. Atem turned and looked at me looking surprised.

"You came to have fun with your friends again, and after today you have to go back, Anzu and the know too, so they won't be surprised either if they don't see you tomorrow." I said. "And I promise I won't cry this time."

"You've gotten stronger Yugi." Atem said

"Thanks to you." I said smiling.

He smiled back, then sat back down, "Let's play again and this time I'm not going easy on you."

"You're on!" I said and we began playing, after a while, we stopped and went outside to the balcony and talked, I looked at my watch and noticed 1 minutes till 12 and goodbye Atem forever.

He looked at me and said, "Guess, it's almost time."

"Yeah." I said, then the clock struck 12, "Guess it is time."

Then slowly I noticed Atem started to fade, I grabbed arm but it went right through him, I could feel my eye's watering up, but I couldn't let out my tears I promised him I wouldn't cry, but my heart hurts so much, I have to see my friend go again.

"Yugi, catch!" Atem shouted threw me something. I caught it, it was the middle piece of the Millennium puzzle.

"Yugi, even if we're far apart we'll never be alone, we're FRIENDS FOREVER!" he shouted. I nodded, "I know!" I shouted.

"Good bye partner…." he said with a tear falling down his cheek but with a smile, than he vanished. I sank to my knees and cried, tears couldn't stop falling down my face "Good bye Atem, good bye forever." I whispered.

I looked in the sky and held on to the piece on the puzzle, dried my tears and shouted "Good Bye and thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

Friends Forever

Yugi's P.O.V

(Today is the day Atem and Yugi met and also…)

I was getting ready for school, Anzu and them were already downstairs.

"Yugi Hurry!" Anzu shouted.

"Coming!" I replied, but before I went I left a gift in front of a picture of Atem. "Happy Birthday." I said.

'Since Atem doesn't have a birthday, I made today his birthday' I thought.

(In Yugi's room)

The gift in front of the picture disappeared.

(Back with Yugi)

I ran outside and joined my friends, we talking about the projects and everything till I heard a voice,

"Thank partner, good luck." I stopped and looked in the sky I saw Atem holding the gift I gave him it was a dog tag with the imprint of 'Forever' on it, I held the dog tag around my neck that imprinted 'Friends'.

I smiled at the sky, but then was shouted by Jonouchi telling me to hurry up, I laughed than ran towards them, I thought to myself, 'it doesn't matter if Atem and I are a part, our hearts are always together no matter how far we are from each other, because we're FRIENDS FOREVER.'

'Forever' I thought

Thank for reading.


End file.
